


布莱梅乐队

by nettofromhenan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettofromhenan/pseuds/nettofromhenan
Summary: 本文完成于2018年11月au ooc慎入建议配合bgm食用 张震岳《小宇》
Relationships: Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	布莱梅乐队

（1）  
又是一场演出，稀稀落落的掌声之后，livehouse里人走茶凉。点检收入，依旧只够两人的饭钱。  
老板娘的小猫很可爱，轻巧地跃到了厄齐尔的肩头。它舔着他的脸颊，很满意的卧在了他的身上。  
“梅苏特，你总是这么招小动物喜欢。我就不同啰，它从来不往我身上跳。”赫迪拉把吉他装进袋子里，仔细检查好。这是他们吃饭的家伙，可千万不能出什么差错。  
“是哦，可能是我太久没有洗澡了，身上有一股臭鱼干的味道吧。”厄齐尔苦笑道。他是乐队的主唱，不过音域实在是窄了些，嗓音也不够有辨识度。之前他们在酒吧驻唱，有喝醉了的酒鬼让他们唱战车的歌，可他实在是唱不了。于是就是被顾客投诉，被店家警告，随后就是无情的扫地出门。  
“唉，拖累你了。”每当这时，厄齐尔的鼻子都有些酸酸的。他想哭，身边的男人总是安慰他说：  
“没事的，你毕竟是我选择的主唱嘛。”  
萨米·赫迪拉的音乐才华确实优秀，也经常会写一些他听起来很好听，也适合他唱的歌。但是说实在的，他们没什么名气，没人会点他们的原创歌曲。  
即使听过的都会竖起大拇指称赞。  
厄齐尔把小猫从他身上抱起，轻轻地放在地上。突然不知道想起了什么，便匆匆往门外跑去。  
“你干什么去？”刚刚收好乐器的赫迪拉问。  
“买些东西!我马上，你先吃吧。”他已经跑了出去，只听到门外依稀传来厄齐尔的声音。  
“我说啊，你们确实很有才华。萨米你为什么不把自己的歌寄给一些成名的歌星乐队，让他们唱火了之后再带带你们呢？这样起码可以提高一些知名度。”好心的老板娘端上来两个热腾腾的汉堡和两杯啤酒，这是他们俩的福利。若是每次演出结束过了十二点，他们都能在这吃上一餐。  
听到老板娘的建议，赫迪拉先是一愣，但旋即微笑着摆了摆手道：“我的歌也只有他能唱，毕竟，这样干净的嗓音才是我一直在找的……”  
“那你不会写点其他风格的吗？”  
“我只给梅苏特写歌。”他腼腆笑笑，喝了口啤酒。  
“真不知道你们两个是什么关系……不过都是一根筋的脾气，肯定没少碰壁，撞的头破血流……”老板娘哼了一声，扭头走进了柜台后面。  
“是啊，我和梅苏特是什么关系呢……”他自言自语道。虽然他很清楚，他组这个乐队的动机并没有那么纯粹。  
他和梅苏特·厄齐尔是中学同学。他甚至还记得厄齐尔对他说的第一句话是：  
“萨米，你的吉他弹得很棒。”  
厄齐尔的声音轻轻柔柔的，一双大眼睛上白色的发带把他的头发拢的一丝不苟。  
他的成绩不好，后来老师本着救助他已经惨不忍睹的数学的精神，把他和梅苏特·厄齐尔调在了一起。  
当时他对这个总是坐在角落里一言不发，但学习成绩很好的土耳其小子并不是多了解。只知道那个小子总被人欺负，性格也内向。被老师点起来回答问题时明明能回答出来，却总是低着头涨红了脸一言不发。但后来他才知道，梅苏特·厄齐尔有严重的社交恐惧症。不仅是最开始他了解的那样，遇到打招呼的同学那小子也只是逃避着走开。甚至买东西也无法表达自己的需求，每当售货员走来便立刻放下手里的东西转身就走。  
就连刚开始他们两个坐在一起时，梅苏特·厄齐尔也根本无法对着他说出一个完整的句子，连相互对视也做不到——那似乎需要耗费天大的勇气一般。似乎他们相处时，总是赫迪拉在说，厄齐尔在听，连问句都是，他只是问，从不期盼着厄齐尔能用语言回答——习惯了。赫迪拉在一开始几乎一直不能收到厄齐尔来自语言的答案，即使是问数学题也是。而除了语言交流上的障碍，简单的眼神交流也被扼杀——厄齐尔总是低着头，在人群中靠辨认鞋子来认出赫迪拉。  
所以，他想帮他。  
也不知道是为什么，可能是偶然间看到他被校外小流氓欺负时他的热血上脑，也可能是他的老婆婆心作祟。他开始不厌其烦的骚扰厄齐尔，想把他带出他自己的小世界。  
一次外出活动时，他和厄齐尔两人被“别有用心”地分成了一个二人小组。他忽略厄齐尔“请勿接近”的表情，大大咧咧的尽全力要打开他紧闭的大门：不停的自说自话，各种的自问自答。甚至在厄齐尔面前弹起了吉他。终于，厄齐尔屈服于他喋喋不休的进攻之下，轻轻地说道：“萨米，你的吉他弹得很棒。”  
那之后，他们二人的关系骤然升温。他们开始公开说笑。面临升学，他也总是让厄齐尔来他家给他辅导功课。  
他当时已经很清楚了他的取向，也很明白自己喜欢的人是谁。  
梅苏特·厄齐尔。  
但他不敢开口，怕好不容易建立的关系就此崩塌。他现在的目标只是和他一直这样，一直在一起而已。  
所以他必须努力追上他的成绩。  
直到现在，他想起当时自己的状态都会吓一大跳，并且感叹人类潜能的可怕。  
他最终和他上了同一所大学。他在音乐系，而厄齐尔却学了他最搞不定的物理。见面的机会还是很多，他们两个也总是腻在一起。  
但他的幻想还是被厄齐尔的话，也是厄齐尔第一次郑重其事的对他的请求给打碎了。  
梅苏特·厄齐尔说：“萨米，我们组个乐队吧。”  
“为什么？”他心里突然一喜。  
“因为我看上了我们系的那个女生，她很喜欢音乐，你……你能帮我吧……”他说，言辞恳切，眼神里透出无比的认真。  
“哦……好，没问题。”萨米·赫迪拉先是迟疑了一下，然后就很爽快的答应了他的请求。  
他从不会拒绝梅苏特·厄齐尔的任何请求。因为他爱他，即使他不爱他。  
他开始一首一首的写歌，周围的同学都惊讶于他的勤奋。自然而然，他们的乐队开始在校园里逐渐有了些名气。音乐是他一贯的梦想，虽然他是为了满足厄齐尔的愿望，但听到台下观众的掌声，他心里的创口也稍微的被抚平了些。  
后来，梅苏特·厄齐尔如愿以偿的追到了那个女生，又自然而然的和那个女生分手。这时，他们已经临近毕业。  
“呐萨米，你将来要做些什么呢？”厄齐尔问。  
“做乐队。”他不假思索的回答。  
“你找到主唱了吗？”  
“暂时还没……怎么？”  
“那我还能继续当主唱吗？”厄齐尔问。  
“能啊……”赫迪拉低声说，他的连帽卫衣遮住了他的脸，没人能看清他嘴角的笑意。  
最终他们还是在一起了，虽说日子苦了些。但将来怎么样，谁说的准呢？赫迪拉把自己的汉堡吃完，心满意足的擦了擦嘴。

（2）  
此时此刻，梅苏特·厄齐尔也在想着同样的问题。  
点燃一根烟，他深吸一口，开始在各个还没有关门的商店里搜寻。  
他也很奇怪，这样的他，本应和萨米·赫迪拉没有任何关联。他们原本应该是两条平行线：赫迪拉像小太阳一样热情开朗；厄齐尔则总是孤身一人，虽然算不上冰冷，但也刻意的会和周围的人拉开距离；虽然独自一个人，倒也没有感到过很孤独。  
可是冰和火离得太近了就会自然而然的改变。要么是火融化冰，要么是冰熄灭火。赫迪拉便不管不顾的强硬的进入了梅苏特·厄齐尔的世界。  
逐渐的，他们也越来越熟。虽然他还是不讲话。有一次，似乎是屈服于赫迪拉喋喋不休的攻势，他掏出便签本，在上面写：可不可以用信息交流。  
于是大家后来就习惯于他们作为同桌，却只靠短信或者便签本交流的场面了。  
大学时赫迪拉曾多次在回想这个时笑出声来，大概是在遇到他之前从未想过有人会通过这种方式将语言交流减少到零。  
厄齐尔懒得和他解释，他那样一个喜欢热闹的人，怎会理解一个有社交障碍的人在当面与人对话时的恐惧。  
虽然他有了朋友，不过事情还是没有改观，他是土耳其后裔，当时又瘦小，所以总是被人欺负。他们叫“土耳其杂种”。  
他不知道怎么回，只是任凭雨点般的拳头落在他身上。那群人将他包围，他又变回那样一个孤岛，试图寻找着那唯一会停泊的帆船。后巷里没有一个能帮他的人，茫茫人海，仿佛满世界的人都在他眼前穿梭而过，那么多不同的鞋子，他不敢放过每一双，苦苦搜寻。却怎么都找不到属于他的那双。他满心惶恐无助，像溺水的人失去了最后的浮木。直到有人长久的站立在他面前，长久的用阴影笼罩着他时，他才顺着那陌生的鞋子迟疑的向上看过去。直到看见裤边熟悉的双手，直到他从那双手确定了眼前这个人就是萨米·赫迪拉时，他终于在放下心的同时崩溃的大哭起来。  
他抱起他，仔细的拍打着他身上的尘土，认真道：  
“梅苏特，没事了，我送你回家。”  
他哭的更凶了，泪水濡湿了赫迪拉校服的白色衬衣，他鼻子里往外淌着血，滴在赫迪拉的身上。他惊恐地想要避让，可他的头却被面前的人按回了原位。  
后来，就没有任何人再敢欺负他了，虽然他们还是笑话他不是个男子汉。  
当时中学时候的赫迪拉会弹吉他，在那次出游中他对着厄齐尔弹了三个小时的吉他，边弹边唱，都是厄齐尔没有听过的曲子。歌很好听，但他的破锣嗓子也实在是让厄齐尔有些哭笑不得。  
于是他实在是忍不住了，有些想笑地说出了那句话：“萨米，你的吉他弹得很棒。”  
他至今还记得赫迪拉听到他开口说话时惊异的表情和目光。  
那之后，他就和他一直叽里呱啦的说了半天他的音乐梦想。说实在的，当听到那些歌都是他自己写的时候，厄齐尔真的惊讶了一下。  
他对赫迪拉说：“你为什么不尝试着组个乐队呢？”  
“我的嗓子，你也不用恭维，唱不了歌的。”赫迪拉耸了耸肩。  
他清晰的记住了那几首歌的调子，时不时的自己也会哼唱。当然，是他一个人独处的时候。  
这样的时光持续了好久，他也日渐觉得他离不开萨米·赫迪拉了。他翻过词典，那上面说这种感情叫做“爱”，梅苏特·厄齐尔爱萨米·赫迪拉。  
可他们都是男性，这种念头每次窜上来都会惹得他又羞又愧，心乱好一阵。  
后来自然要面对的是升学，厄齐尔开始常常光顾赫迪拉的家给他补习。赫迪拉的妈妈很和蔼，总会在他来之前给他准备好一杯热可可。  
他很聪明，厄齐尔也很会教。赫迪拉的成绩如火箭一般蹿升，很快就和他到了同一水平线。  
有次赫迪拉写完了他留的作业。他趴在桌子上改作业，赫迪拉就在后面摆弄他的头发，感慨着说：“其实大家都想和你做朋友，都说你真的长的特别好看。而且学习也很好。读书时候也听到过声音，很好听的。”他停顿了一下，似乎在思考了一下，又接着说。“我听过很多女生都说起过你，说很想和你交朋友的。”  
厄齐尔低着头，过了一会儿才小声地回答：“长的好看不是想交朋友的理由。”  
后面的赫迪拉似乎发出了一声无奈的轻笑，随即他感受到他把额头紧紧的贴住他的后脑勺，有温热的气息喷洒在他的发上：“没关系，有我呢。”他轻声的说。  
当时的他，以为可以一直有萨米·赫迪拉，并且只有萨米·赫迪拉，这就够了。  
同时厄齐尔也朦朦胧胧的感受到当时赫迪拉为什么要坚持不懈的和他做朋友。可他也没有问过。  
那时他其实已经确信了吧，答案就是那个。  
他只是在逃避，一直都是在逃避而已。  
后来他们上了同一所大学。萨米在音乐系，梅苏特在物理系。  
虽然他们分属不同院系，但依然总是形影不离。  
他知道他们没结果，所以为了趁早打消他的念头，他便谎称自己有喜欢的女生了。  
其实他很感谢赫迪拉，赫迪拉以他的性格和为人处世的方式影响着梅苏特·厄齐尔，把他从原来原来那样一个孤独，孤僻的状态中解救出来。让他在被别人搭话时可以友好的回应，让他在买东西时可以向售货员说出我的需求。赫迪拉教会了他“接受”和“表达”，让他具备了独自生活的能力。  
甚至可以说，是赫迪拉拯救了厄齐尔。  
但是因为性别，他们注定不能在一起。  
可还是放不下啊，他最后还是和女朋友分手了。  
那个女生说，他们牵手的时候他太敷衍，拥抱的时候不够靠近；说话的时候不够认真，沉默的时候又太用心。  
所以他不想再继续迁就。就这样，梅苏特·厄齐尔又回到了萨米·赫迪拉的身边。他们呆在了一起，直到现在。  
他一直没忘，今天是萨米·赫迪拉的生日。  
他也一直没忘，萨米一直都想要一个Kendrick Lamar×Nike cortez的联名跑鞋。  
可已经过了12点，没有哪一家鞋店还开着门。今天之前，他没有钱买来送给他。但现在，他有钱了，又买不到了。  
“抱歉萨米，我又搞砸了……”厄齐尔喃喃道。  
之前他们把Demo投进了很多唱片公司，但都石沉大海。他们登门拜访，得到的评语却是“歌不错，但主唱的声音太软，没有爆发力和辨识度”这样伤人的话。  
他一再拖累着萨米·赫迪拉，连送他礼物都做不到。  
沮丧，他最后还是灰头土脸地走回了他们演出的livehouse。

（3）  
“梅苏特，快吃吧。你的汉堡都要凉了。”看到厄齐尔从外面转回来，赫迪拉有些埋怨道。抽了抽鼻子，他的眉头皱得更紧了。  
“我不是告诉过你了吗，不是抽烟就能练出烟嗓。你也不要听唱片公司的人胡说，你的声音本来就很好听，不需要做什么改变。”他揉了揉厄齐尔的头，有些嗔怪道。  
厄齐尔一直用紧缩的眉头牢牢地锁定着赫迪拉，几次张开嘴又闭上，最终也什么话都没说出来。  
“你想说什么？嗯？”  
“都是我不好，我或许是时候让贤了吧……”  
“别说这样的话啊蠢货。这个乐队当初是你提议建立的啊，如果你不在，那我们这个乐队就相当于是解散了。”  
“但是……”  
“不要再说了!”赫迪拉粗暴地打断了厄齐尔，“他们不欣赏没关系，世界这么大总会有人欣赏的。我们没必要因为别人的看法就改变自己对吗？我们一生下来就哭了，知道接下来的日子不会太好过。小时候比考试成绩，长大了比车子、房子、孩子……”  
“我明白，可是你追求的不是你的音乐梦想么萨米。我觉得，我不应该再这样在客观上阻碍别人的梦想。”  
“你应该知道，‘布莱梅乐队’吧。”赫迪拉问。  
“我知道，你想说什么？”  
“我虽然没有找到我的音乐梦想，嗯，姑且这么说吧。但我已经找到了其他的值得我努力的东西？”  
“什么？”厄齐尔还是不太明白。  
“听着梅苏特，作为一个知觉和能力都有限的人类，你能把事情办漂亮，也没少把事搞砸，有顺风顺水的幻觉，也得经历现实的迎头痛击。但在一切尘埃落定之前，我希望你成为自己心里最好的自己，我希望你一直为自己的生活感到骄傲，如果你现在没感到骄傲，我希望你有重新开始的勇气。”萨米·赫迪拉不知道哪里来的力气，突然如连珠炮般说着。他喘了口气，又开口道：“所以现在我的梦想就是你：梅苏特·厄齐尔。”  
“萨米，生日快乐。虽然我没有给你买到Kendrick Lamar×Nike cortez的联名鞋……”他没说完，就被赫迪拉粗暴地裹进了大衣里。  
“梅苏特，我爱你。”  
【FIN】


End file.
